Rukia Vs Gray
Rukia vs Gray is a what-if Death Battle by Joshuafoote14. Interlude Boomstick: What's this? It seems we have another debate on our hands. Wizard: Well then, I guess we'll have to try to settle it somehow. Boomstick: But people keep debating this even after we make these videos! Wizard: Well, it'd still be fun to make these videos. Boomstick: Yeah...wait, isn't this a fanfic? Wizard: It is...but you could imagine it as a video considering all the videos that we've made of characters fighting each to the death. It's an anime video! Boomstick: It's fun to watch...though the deaths give people nightmares. Wizard: It sure is. Today's contestants are Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach...and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. Boomstick: Whose going to win? Whose going to die a horrible death? Wizard: Well, before we see the fight, we're going to research the combatants. This isn't a One Minute Melee. Boomstick: Fine by me. Rukia Kuchiki Wizard: Rukia Kuchiki is a member of the Gotei 13. Since she's so cute, she happens to love bunny rabbits. Boomstick: i'd love to see her wear a bunny suit! Also, she's really short! Wizard: She may be short, but she packs a punch. She's really strong. You should see the time that she killed Aaroniero. Boomstick: But he was the weakest member of the Espada! Wizard: Weakest member or not, that's pretty impressive. After all, Aaroniero did eat thousands of Hollows and had the powers of her former mentor. Not to mention that the Espada are the strongest Arrancar that Sosuke Aizen has. Most Arrancar aren't as strong as Aaroniero was, regardless of whether he was the weakest Espada or not. Boomstick: But his head was a tank of glass! I'd be able to shatter it with my shotgun! Wizard: You probably could do that but Aaroniero gathered a lot of strength from eating who knows how many Hollows. Boomstick: Anything else you might add? Wizard: Well, as a Soul Reaper Rukia has killed many Hollows...she doesn't want them eating humans since they will inevitably go to Soul Society and potentially become Soul Reapers when they die. Boomstick: And? Wizard: She's biologically stronger, faster, and more durable than normal humans. She managed to survive having the Hogyuko removed from her body, even though Sosuke Aizen thought this would kill her. Boomstick: Interesting... Wizard: You know that Aaroniero fight I was talking about? She survived being impaled by him. Boomstick: Impressive! But her brother Byakuya had to save her butt, right? Wizard: Yes, Zommari showed up and decided that he was going to finish what Aaroniero started. Boomstick: What else should we talk about? Wizard: Let me think...oh, she was able to keep up with As Nodt, even though he's a master of Hirenkyaku. Boomstick: Rukia is also an expert swordsman, though she technically isn't a Soul Society captain. Her brother Byakuya has that title. Wizard: She's also an expert in Kido. Boomstick: She's also pretty smart as well. She taught Ichigo what he needed to know about the Hollows and the Pluses! Wizard: She also doesn't need her sword to fight, which is useful in the event that she ever got disarmed. She can fight with her hands and feet. Also, she has a high amount of spiritual power. Boomstick: We should probably get into her zanpakuto! Wizard: Yes, we should. You're probably wondering, why exactly are we making Rukia fight Gray? Boomstick: Because she has control over ice exactly like he does! Wizard: Her Tsukishiro can freeze anything it touches, and her Hakuren fires a huge burst of ice at her opponent. Boomstick: If her Zanpakuto ends up being destroyed, she can simply reforge it using ice. And yes, she can also use it to freeze her enemies. She can also use Hakuren to create a large ice circle, and release it as an avalanche! Wizard: Her most powerful abilities are Absolute Zero, also known as Hakka No Tagame. She brings the temperature to absolute zero...one touch of her blade and her opponent's internal organs will be frozen. Boomstick: Brrr!!!! That's c-cold! Wizard: And yes, it's a real deadly ability. However, she can only use it for four seconds. It's simply too cold to use it any more than that. Boomstick: She's also a terrible artist, I might add! Also, if she transfers her power to someone else, she'll have to wait for it to return to her, however long that takes! Wizard: She also has a tendency to hold back against humans. Of course, this is a Death Battle so don't expect her not to be willing to kill Gray in the end. Boomstick: Speaking of Gray, we should talk about him. Gray Fullbuster Wizard: Now that we've discussed Rukia, let's talk about the stripper Gray. As we all know, his fangirls love him because he's always taking his clothes off, but there's more to him as a character than that. You can say the same thing about Lucy Heartfilia though she's actually not a voluntary stripper. Boomstick: He happens to be a member of Fairy Tail. Of course, you're probably wondering what his life was like BEFORE he was a member of Fairy Tail. Wizard: Well, he used to be Ur's apprentice. That's where he got his skills. Unfortunately, Ur passed away...since mentors never seem to live for long. Boomstick: He's a real ladies man! Juvia is hopelessly in love with him! Wizard: I think she probably spies on him while in the shower. Boomstick: Well, he is a hottie. Wizard: You sure he's a hottie? His magic is freezing! I think Natsu is the real hottie here... Boomstick: Well, that's what Lucy Heartfilia thinks, not Juvia. Gray Fullbuster has done his share of impressive things, like the time he took on the mountain-busting demon Lullaby (who for some strange reason, was also a flute) and won! Of course, Erza and Natsu gave him a helping hand for that one, but boy was it impressive! Wizard: Moving on, Gray Fullbuster trained under Ur, who is a powerful ice magic, so he happens to know some powerful ice magic. Boomstick: His molding magic actually allows him to create ice! Wizard: This includes Ice-Make Lance...and no, this isn't a melee attack, ti's actually a ranged attack. Boomstick: You could say that he differs from Erza and Natsu that way. Wizard: Well, Natsu and Erza do have ranged attacks. Boomstick: in addition to making lances, Gray can also make his own sword. And yes, you can expect Rukia and Gray to get into a sword fight. Wizard: Gray can also make a shield...if for whatever reason he needs to shield himself from an attack. Boomstick: If Gray doesn't feel like making a sword, why not make an axe! He can make axes too! Wizard: Aside from making shields, he can also make an ice-make cocoon. Boomstick: Or he can make a hammer! It's hammer time! Wizard: If he wants to attack from a distance, such as when he creates lances, he can also create a cannon and use it to fire at his foes. Boomstick: He can create copies of himself much like a certain ninja! Wizard: Yes, they can be used for surprise attacks. Gray's ice abilities are potent enough to freeze a large body of water! And no, he isn't planning on using it on Juvia to get her to leave him alone. Boomstick: If he feels like beating up his opponents with his fists...he can use Ice-Make: Knuckles! He's also rather durable, and he could fight Ultear while his bones were broken! Wizard: He also happens to be resistant to the cold, thanks to his training. Strangely enough this was also where he got his stripping habit from. Boomstick: However, he typically needs both hands in order to use his techniques...so, if one of his arms gets broken, he'll have a hard time! He CAN still use his techniques with one of his hands...but it tends to wear him out. Wizard: Have we said enough? Boomstick: Let's make them fight to the death! Fight Gray practiced his ice magic, hoping to make himself get stronger. Little did Gray know that at that very moment, Rukia was approaching him. Suddenly, Gray took off his shirt. "That's better!" exclaimed Gray. Rukia gasped in shock. "So sexy..." thought Rukia. "Can I help you?" asked Gray. "Well, I'm sorry to say this...but Wizard and Boomstick told me that I have to kill you..." stated the Shinigami. "Funny, I got a message from them saying I had to kill you the other day..." said Gray. He didn't think much of it, up until now. "Alright, let's get this over with..." spoke Rukia. FIGHT! Rukia swung first, hoping to lop Gray's head off with her blade. However, Gray countered with an ice blade of his own. The two of them got into a sword fight, which of course involved several sword flashes. However, Rukia broke Gray's sword with hers. "Aww...." said Gray. In retaliation, he decided to barrage Rukia with Ice-Make Knuckles. "Someone loves hitting girls..." remarked Rukia as she frantically avoided the fists. However, one of them hit her in the nose. "Great, now I have a nosebleed...much like Lucy does when you take your clothes off..." remarked Rukia. "How do you know about my friends?" asked Gray. "I've been reading some of your manga..." explained the Shinigami. "Maybe I should read yours..." answered the ice mage. "Yeah, it might give you the edge if you ever want to fight another Bleach character after this..." stated Rukia. "But what if I die?" asked Gray. "You'll come back to life...the Death Battle combatants always come back..." answered the Soul Reaper. "You make a good point..." nodded the ice mage. Gray fired ice lances at Rukia. She tried to block it with her sword...but then it broke. "Funny, this is what I did to you..." noted Rukia. "How do you like having YOUR sword broken?" retorted Gray. "It's alright, I can just reforge it with ice." answered the Soul Reaper. Gray sighed. "For now, let's fight mano-a-mano!" exclaimed Rukia. "Man-to-man? I thought you were a girl!" questioned Gray. "I meant hand-to-hand!" explained the Soul Reaper. "Oh..." comprehended Gray. Fortunately for Gray and Rukia, both of them were good at hand-to-hand-combat. However, Rukia's sword was regenerating. Eventually, it had been reforged. "Alright, it seems that my icy blacksmithing has kicked in. Now then..." said Rukia. Rukia stabbed Gray in the leg. "My leg!" screamed Gray. "At least you didn't take an arrow to the knee..." noted Rukia. She wasn't even an archer. Gray nodded. That would suck. Since Rukia had stabbed him and he was bleeding, Gray decided that he should go full power. He decided to use his Ice Devil Slayer Magic this time. Immediately, he hit Rukia with Ice Devil's Rage. "Ow!!!" exclaimed Rukia. Rukia was frozen in a block of ice. "Ha! I win!" shouted Gray. Gray then sat on an ice block. "Well, now it's time for me to wait for the "KO!" exclamation to appear so that I can go home to my guild..." stated Gray. Curious, he noticed that the KO! didn't seem to appear in. "Wait, why isn't the KO appearing? Did the author forget to add it?" asked Gray. He sure hope that this Death Battle was going to be finished. He didn't want to be stuck in limbo. "No, he didn't." answered a familiar voice. As it turned out, Rukia was still alive. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Gray. Rukia then stabbed Gray in the chest, using Absolute Zero. Gray began to feel his organs being frozen from the inside out. "Good fight...at least I'll be nicely preserved for archaeologists..." noted Gray. "Yeah...maybe I'll put you in a Fairy Tail museum." nodded Rukia. Gray drew his last breath...which unsurprisingly was pretty cold. Some snow even came out of his mouth. "Is Gray faking his death or do I get a KO?" questioned Rukia. She had faked her own death now that she thought of it, though it wasn't intentional on her part. KO! "Thank you, narrator." answered Rukia. Rukia decided to head back to Soul Society. Of course, Gray would probably be there waiting for her, which would be awkward. But hopefully they could set aside their differences now that the Death Battle was over. Results Boomstick: This is not an ice day for Fairy Tail fans. Wizard: This was a pretty close fight, so determining a winner took a fair amount of research. Boomstick: Both of them were skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Gray DID have more versatility, but not all of his ice-make magic was suited for combat. Rukia compensated with sheer power. Wizard: Both of them were resistant to the cold, but only Rukia has been able to survive at absolute zero temperatures, however briefly. Boomstick: Both of them were about as durable. Rukia was still able to defeat Aaroniero despite being impaled by him, and Gray could still fight with his bones broken. Wizard: However, since Rukia had mastered Shunpo, she had the speed advantage. Both of them had training since Rukia was trained to kill Hollows while Gray was trained in the art of ice magic. However, Rukia also trained while under the influence of heavy gravity, so she has an advantage there. Boomstick: Gray also couldn't simply destroy Rukia's sword, since she could reforge it in ice. Gray's devil slayer magic is also powerful, but it's designed to fight demons. Rukia is in no way demonic, though considering she's a heroine you COULD consider her to be an angel. Wizard: Gray may have been resistant to the cold, but he hasn't survived absolute zero temperatures, meaning that Rukia could potentially kill him in this manner. Boomstick: I guess Rukia put Gray on ice! Wizard: The winner is Rukia Kuchiki. Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles